


Just Between Friends

by Thorfanficwriter



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Mild Smut, No Strings Attached, Pre-Thor (2011), Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorfanficwriter/pseuds/Thorfanficwriter
Summary: Pre-Thor 2011 (movie). There is more than meet's the eye between Sif and Thor.Sif in the MCU has always been problematic. Obviously, the movies imply something more between she and Thor. It may be only one-sided on her part, but we never really get any insight other than her smiles and longing looks at him. I decided to imagine a potential explanation.





	Just Between Friends

It started on Alfheim. Father sent him there on his first official mission as Protector of The Nine Realms along with The Warriors Three and newly appointed Lady Sif, his accompaniment. It was only a minor skirmish, but one that required intervention from the Allfather. Easy enough for a boy and his young friends to handle as Odin’s emissaries. It wasn’t so much to build confidence – gods knew Thor had that in overabundance – but to begin forging a bond; a team. 

Afterwards, the Light Elves insisted on holding a feast in appreciation. It was much as Thor imagined when Father used to regale him with stories of his own conquests. Many of the Elvin females showered him with their attention, perhaps hoping to win his favor, even if only for the night. And, of course, without any authoritative eyes watching them, the Asgardian youths drank far too much, leaving many inhibitions forgotten. 

Maybe that’s what inspired Sif to lure him outside, into a remote, dark alcove. She had looked so serious. He thought there was more trouble. When they finally stopped, completely out of anyone’s view, he asked why all the secrecy. Were there spies? 

Without a word, she kissed him. To put it more accurately, she attacked his mouth with her tongue. 

His childhood friend had teased him in the past about his lack of experience. Sif couldn’t understand his desire for an emotional connection before laying with someone. On occasion she would offer herself should he change his mind. After all, there were expectations that went along with being a prince and a fertility god.  

To say he was surprised was an understatement. Once Thor registered what was happening, he thought it was a joke, a prank. He fully expected their cohorts to conveniently come along and catch them. Quite a significant amount of time went by before he realized that wasn’t going to happen. 

He gently pushed her away. “Sif, what is this?” 

“Ugh. You are so very frustrating.” Their armored plates had been removed and stored in a safe place prior to the revels. She began untying the laces of her bodice, baring her full, pert breasts. Placing his right hand over the left one she said, “Thor, you well know after a fight, while my blood still runs high, I have needs that must be sated. These elves do not interest me and neither do any of The Warriors. Please, help me, as a friend.” 

“Sif,” he protested, quickly removing the hand as if singed. It had not been fast enough to avoid feeling the silky skin over the enticing swell. “This isn’t right. You know my feelings on such things.” 

“It’s not like you’re a virgin.” She moved in closer, putting her hands on either side of his waist. When there was no resistance, she slid her right hand between his legs. There was an instantaneous pulsing against her palm. 

He grabbed both her wrists, pushed her carefully against the opposite wall and pinned them up against it. “Enough,” he growled.  

She persisted. “Can you honestly tell me you don’t desire this too?” 

“Merely a physical response. It would be meaningless. I wouldn’t do that to you.” 

“Even though that is what I wish? Is there something so wrong in two friends sharing the pleasure of each other’s bodies?” 

Her earnest tone began to weaken him. “Is this truly what you want; nothing more?” Without the ability to clearly read her expression in the dim light, he had no way to determine if there was more to it. He could only take her at her word. Trying to imagine what the consequences to their relationship might be was futile as his thoughts clouded over with desire. 

She nuzzled her lips against his ear and whispered, “Please, fuck me, Thor.” 

Resistance completely left him. The battle against instinct had been lost. He was lightheaded with drink, her profanity and the luscious body before him. Letting her go, he released the enclosures of his breeches. Her hands swiftly pulled at his tunic and found their way underneath, feeling the hard muscles of his torso. Their breathing quickened in an instant. As he slid his pants down past his hips, freeing his manhood, she reached under her leather skirt to remove the undergarments. 

Next, she took him in hand. Visibility was poor, but she was amazed at the weight and feel of it. “My gods,” she gasped. She had imagined the moment many times, but the reality was stunning. 

It didn’t take either of them long to satisfy themselves. She had been spurred on by her fantasy coming to fruition and being filled as she’d never had before. His desire was fueled by her fervor and expert ministrations. 

As he caught his breath, logic began returning to him. He began thinking it had been a mistake. Then he felt her caressing his thighs, her hand finding his balls, giggling. “Sif, what are you doing? No more!” Hastily, he pushed away then righted his clothes. Quickly slipping her underthings back on, she had to chase after him as he stormed out of their hiding place. 

A touch at his arm stopped him. He turned on her and hissed, “I don’t like being treated like a plaything.” 

“I’m sorry. Most men enjoy the casual nature of my affairs.” 

“I am not most men. If we are to remain friends, you will respect my feelings as I do yours.” 

“You’re right. Please don’t be angry with me.” 

“I am angrier with myself, truth be told. I knew better. It won’t happen again.” 

* * *

It happened again. They had long returned to Asgard. Weeks had passed. Neither of them had spoken again of the incident, and, in fact, they seemed to have a new level of respect for one another. 

Father threw a grand ball under the guise of some celebration or other that was really a thinly veiled attempt at surveying possible matches for the princes. Thor humored his mother’s many requests to dance with so-and-so's daughter, niece or what have you. Late in the evening, he begged Sif to give him a break by honoring him with a dance. As they spun around the floor, he realized she was quite drunk as her usual sure-footedness gave way to stumbles. Once she had almost fallen, he decided she needed to rest somewhere. 

Speaking to his mother, he asked to which of the guest rooms he could escort Sif. Unfortunately, every one was taken by their visiting dignitaries. Thor said he would give her his and bunk with Loki for the night. 

After the event was finally over and Thor was allowed to make his exit, he decided to check on his friend before retiring. He knocked on the door to his chamber but received no response. Rapping again, he announced, “It’s Thor. I’m coming in,” as the door was opened. The Lady was nowhere to be seen. Making his way to the middle of the room, he loudly called, “Sif?” 

Her figure appeared, cast in shadow, on the balcony outside. “There you are,” he said approaching her. “Are you feeling better? I am happy to escort you home if you wish.” 

The sight of her stepping into the light of the room, knock the wind out of him as if being struck in the chest. She was completely naked. 

“I’d rather not.” Sif looked him directly in the eyes without blinking much as she would challenge an opponent. 

“My lady, where are your clothes? Please get dressed. I should take you home.” 

“I am in need of your help again, Thor. As a friend.” 

“No, not again. We spoke of this.” 

Continuing to hold his gaze, she slowly approached, brazenly. She knew he would never back down from any contest of wills. “I’m hoping you’ll reconsider. I have had a few partners since our last encounter and they all left me wanting. No one can satisfy me the way you did. Could we not occasionally see to each other’s needs yet still remain friends?” 

“Sif, we grew up together. I don’t see you in that way. Not that you’re not desirable, but I don’t have romantic feelings toward you.” 

“Nor I towards you. That is why this could be a fantastic plan. I trust you in every possible way, Thor. I believe you have the same faith in me?” 

“Of course.” 

“Then where is the harm? It is simply a mutually beneficial arrangement.” At that point she was extremely close to him. Not only close enough to touch, but he could smell the pheromones coming off her in heady waves. His body had its own response regardless of what his mind was saying. 

“I wouldn’t want to risk our friendship.” 

“I give you my solemn oath that I, Lady Sif of Asgard, will not let this affect our friendship.” 

He couldn’t think of a counter argument. “There would need to be rules.” 

Smiling broadly, she said, “Certainly. What do you propose?” 

“First, I think, no more kissing on the lips.” 

Running her thumb along his bottom lip, she pouted, “Oh, but you have such a pretty mouth. So be it, I can live with that. What else?” 

“Second, if I say ‘no’ at any time, you must respect that wish and not try to sway or trick me. Otherwise, this entire contract is null and void. Obviously, the same goes for me.” 

“Agreed.” 

“Third, this arrangement is a secret. Absolutely no one else is to know.” 

“Definitely.” 

“Lastly, if either of us starts developing further feelings or becomes involved with someone else, it must be brought to light immediately.” 

“Agreed.” 

“Actually, one more thing. Either party may suggest additional rules or be released from the obligation at any time without repercussions.” 

“Yes. Fine.” She shook his hand, then moved it around to the swell of her backside, pressing herself to him. “We will be starting immediately, yes?” 

He began undressing as swiftly as possible and she jumped onto his giant bed covered in satiny sheets, multiple pillows and large fur blanket. The sight of her rolling around enjoying the feel of these materials rubbing against her perfect, pale skin hardened him quickly.  Soon, his own garments were shed and he joined her. 

Any delusions that Thor may have harbored about Sif wanting to “make love” were promptly corrected. The woman simply wanted to be well and properly fucked, and she gave as good as she got. By the time she finally exhausted herself, they were sweaty and gasping for air. She had a huge smile on her face that was disconcerting in a way. He was glad to have pleased her, but there was something odd about the look in her eyes. Maybe she was still slightly inebriated. 

He reached out, wrapping his arms around her. She stiffened and asked, “What are you doing?” 

“I thought women liked to be held afterwards.” 

“Oh. I never...I haven’t...” 

“Sif, relax. Lay back and just be still for a moment.” 

She settled back against the massive of warmth, not expecting the hardened muscles to provide comfort as they did. “This is nice,” she said, uncharacteristically. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t stay. You’re welcome to remain here. It’s late. But I’ll need to spend the night in Loki’s room.” 

“Yes. That’s best. Thank you.” 

Slipping out of the bed and finding something comfortable to wear, since his brother didn’t appreciate his penchant for sleeping nude, Thor asked, “Is there anything I can get for you?” She declined and they said their goodnights. 

* * *

The problem with Sif, he found, was her insatiability. If it were up to her, they would fuck daily, multiple times. The Lady was well aware of Thor’s expectations and duties as a prince, but that did little to dissuade her.  

After a few weeks into their agreement, the young god was already growing bored with the whole affair. The novelty of her sexual prowess had worn off due to the frequency of their copulations. There was none of the mystery and excitement of a budding romance. After a while, he didn’t see much point.  She still seemed pleased, but once again it felt more like a game to him than anything else and it was starting to affect their friendship. 

Sif seemed to be looking at him differently. There was more longing in her eyes, a broader smile. Nothing had been said, but other changes in her body language outside of the bedroom further indicated a shift in her feelings. 

The same night of that realization, she inwardly thrilled when Thor asked for a walk through the royal garden. For days she had been hoping that he would soon declare romantic feelings. Despite their agreement, she hadn’t said anything. At first, emotions weren’t clear to her. Thor had been a close friend since childhood. Adding the sexual component would undoubtedly add a new, more slightly complicated, layer to their friendship. She had not expected the nature of her affection to change. That caught her off guard, so, she ignored it for a while, not bothering to investigate further.  

When she did indulge in these thoughts, Sif learned there was a different sort of fondness there. She caught herself smiling whenever he crossed her mind, which was becoming more and more frequent. It wasn’t just about satisfaction, either. Thor was very giving by nature and that extended to the bedroom. For the female warrior, love making had always been about sating her own desires. Thor was unknowingly teaching her the satisfaction that could be gained from giving pleasure. 

There were times she would find herself staring longingly at couples walking about holding hands or whispering in each other's ears. That was a level of intimacy she had never shared. Training to become the first female warrior and working to build a corresponding reputation had been her dream for as long as she could remember. Then, when she’d reached her goal, there were battles to be fought. It didn’t leave much time for building emotional bonds. 

The new addition to her relationship with the prince had turned into something she never though she wanted or needed, and she found it exciting. As they began to walk through the grounds, she waited with anticipation. 

It wasn’t terribly late. There were a few other people milling about, so she didn’t try to take his arm or hand. Thor led them to a rather isolated area, asking her to join him on the stone bench. 

Looking directly at her, he said, “I’d like to talk about this contract of ours. It no longer works for me, so I wish it to end.” 

Sif felt as if all the oxygen in her lungs was suddenly being sucked out of her. This was completely unexpected. Conflicting thoughts raced through her mind. Unsure of what to do, she simply responded, “I see.” 

The Lady was notoriously adept at masking her emotions when she wanted and Thor struggled with how to proceed. “This was part of the agreement,” he added, softly. “We’re still friends?” 

“Yes. Of course.” Her answer came out colder than intended. Uncharacteristic tears stung at the back of her eyes. Steeling herself, she put on an air of nonchalance. “May I ask why? I thought everything was going well.” 

“In one sense it was. I suppose I’m not the casual sex type. Certainly, it was pleasurable,” he blushed slightly. “It still doesn’t sit well with me, doing that when my feelings for you do not go beyond friendship.” After a brief pause, he added, “And I’ve been sensing that perhaps you are maybe wanting more.” 

“Perhaps.” 

“I’m sorry. As much as I care for you, dearly, I don’t feel that way towards you.” He could see her jaw tense. “Are you upset with me?” 

The admission saddened her more deeply than she had thought possible. Her heart was in peril, yet there were no tactile weapons with which to protect herself. There was nothing more to do than square her shoulders and shore herself against the rising tide of emotions. “It was a condition of our pact. We shall always be friends, Thor.” 

Her body language was all too clear to the god who had played with her as a child. “I wouldn’t hurt you for the world. You know that?” 

“Of course. Think no more of this. I will easily find my amusements elsewhere.” 

“You certainly have no shortage of admirers.” 

Sif put on a smile for him and rose. When he offered to escort her home, she declined politely. Knowing the Lady as few others did, Thor was confident their friendship would indeed remain intact. Yet, undeniably, it would never be quite the same. He was not so naïve or selfish to place the blame solely at her feet. Had he taken time to fully consider the consequences of their actions, perhaps this could have been avoided. He must learn not to take intimate relationships so lightly. In the meantime, there was a disheartening rift between the comrades he was not sure could ever be repaired.


End file.
